


Between the sunshine and the moon

by Liv_Carter



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Lio Fotia, Consent, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Self-Indulgent, Tenderness, Top Galo Thymos, True Love, galolio, liogalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter
Summary: “After the second world blaze, Galo and Lio have been working together for a year.An unexpected getaway on a summer day, leads both to understand and live their feelings beyond mutual admiration.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Between the sunshine and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a highly self-indulgent, cute and tender one (long) shot, which includes many passionate thoughts and statements from both points of view.  
> I think these two have suffered so much... so they deserve a sweet development and a happy ending.
> 
> We have Ignis as a father figure, Remi as a good friend... and a lot of sweetness.
> 
> We also have some adult content, which despite being light, have a note before it, warning where it starts, case anyone just wants to read the fluff stuff.
> 
> \- English is not my main language, but I did my best - <3

On a hot summer day a year after the complete combustion, a celebration takes place at the headquarters of Burning Rescue, many influential people, journalists and the entire rescue team are part of the party including Lio, who ended up becoming part of them after the reconstruction work at Promepolis.

Lio and Galo received the greatest honors, speeches, medals, everything that seemed fair, due to the role they played in the past, but Galo realized that despite the friendly posture with everyone, Lio was not well at all. They have shared body and soul to save the world and have worked together since then, so it was easy for Galo to notice any change in Lio’s mood, even when it was subtle.

Shortly after receiving the last honors, Lio disappeared from the party and Galo knew exactly where he could find him. When he went out to the building’s rooftop, he soon saw the unmistakable greenish blond hair, now cut short with just a strand of the long old bangs. As if he could feel his presence, Lio stops looking at the sunny sky and turns around, showing the tired expression that Galo already knew he would find.

"Hey Lio, what’s the matter?" - Galo asked, approaching and leaning on next to him.

Lio sighed - “All of this... I can't do it. People died Galo, my people, on that damn ship, I still have nightmares about the empty pods we found, with everyone I couldn't help, I know we saved the world but... I can't celebrate.”

Galo understood everything he meant to say, he knew how hard it was for Lio to remember those days and all losses suffered, there was no medal or honor that could cure that.

"I... I'm sorry Lio, I wish I had saved everyone too, this is my job after all, sorry for not doing enough."

Lio smiled sideways as if he was already waiting for that answer - "There's nothing to apologize for Galo, you did your best... I just didn't want to be here, it's just too much."

At that moment an idea crossed Galo's mind, he looked at his watch and saw that if he was fast enough, they could get there in time, so he suggested - “Lio, what do you think about leaving this place? I have an idea where we can go, do you trust me? ”

Lio made a suspicious face, but after all, what could he lose? - "Ok... I trust you, I  _ guess _ ... but  _ no _ pizza!"

"No pizza, I promise!" - Galo said smiling as he and Lio left the building by the emergency stairs.

Arriving at the parking lot, Galo suggested - "Let's go on my bike, on the way I ride because the destination is a surprise, on the way back you have the lead"

Lio preferred to ride his own bike, of course, but it was a fair deal, without objections he just took his helmet and climbed on the back - "I hope I don't regret it, Thymos."

"I guarantee you won't, Fotia" - Galo replied smiling.

Along the way, Lio held Galo's waist and rested his head on his back, he was really tired and undeniably being close to Galo was  _ good _ . He tried to explain to himself what all this meant to him, but deep inside... he knew perfectly. But putting it into words was more complicated. They understood each other like no one, almost always, words were not needed, and everything in Galo was pure optimism, he was like... the sun itself, shining on them in that summer day.

Galo could not remain unaware of the contact and closeness, of course that in the daily life they  _ touched _ each other, it was not as if they had never been close, but it seemed different, it was as if Galo really needed it and realized just now.

As they approached the place, Lio began to realize where they were going and wondered what meaning it would have for Galo to take him there now. The bike entered the forest and finally arrived at the destination: the old frozen lake, and without explanations Lio realized what it was all about.

They got off the bike and Lio was speechless watching the sky reflecting on the lake, it was the beginning of the sunset and the colors burned  _ everywhere _ . It was like the Promare were burning the skies once more and maybe they  _ were _ in some way, through those who were no longer there, but would be forever connected to Lio.

"I came back here a few times after the lake thawed and I always imagined that you would like to see the colors of the sunset in this place, I think today was the perfect occasion" - Galo said to Lio who answered smiling genuinely, still looking at the sky - “It's just… beautiful. Thank you Galo.”

Galo smiled and raised his fist, Lio recognized the gesture and hit it back, smiling.

Galo sat on the grass leaning his back against a tree, Lio sat between his legs and rested his head on his chest, it now seemed that any physical contact barrier between them no longer existed, actually it wasn’t weird at all, they always felt comfortable around each other. So they watched the sun go down until the scenery was replaced by a starry sky reflected on the lake.

"Well, that was it, I hope you really enjoyed it, what do you think of coming back?" - Galo asked more out of concern that Lio was tired, than because he wanted to get out of the situation he was in now.

"Actually, it’s so hot... this lake gave me some ideas... what do you think about a swim?" - Lio asked seriously.

Galo made a doubtful face, Lio didn't usually propose things like a night dive in an abandoned lake, but the idea really sounded great after a day of sweating in an official uniform - “Okay, I don't know what had happened to you but I'm 100% in", Galo said already getting up and running to the lake while taking off his clothes-" The last one to come in pays the pizza on the way back".

Lio ran after him also taking off his clothes and shouting in despair- “PIZZA?! Galo Thymos don't you dare betray my confidence, I said NO pizza! ”

They both dived and the water temperature was really great, a relief after such a hot and full day, of course Galo could not resist and started a _water_ _war_ with Lio. Between the laughs, Lio watched Galo: his tanned skin tone against the reflected moonlight did something inside Lio to light up and he had to splash some cold water on his face to clean off those thoughts.

"Lio, funny to think that it all started here, in this very place... I saw you in the sky and I went to the cave, later Aina threw us here and we found the way to save the world, and... here we are, exactly one year later" - Galo pondered thinking that this was  _ their _ special place, but decided not to say that part out loud.

"Yeah, I feel like this place connects us, as if it were  _ ours _ " - Lio had understood and was  _ not _ afraid to say that looking into Galo's eyes, who now wondered if he hadn't really spoken his thoughts out loud.

A strong breeze passed through, making them both tremble and realize that it was better to get out of the lake and dry off before catching a cold. When they entered the lake running, Galo had not even thought about the fact that they were both almost naked, a fact that now he settled in his mind as he watched Lio leaving the water in front of him: he had actually grown, both in height and in muscles, he was no longer as small or looked so fragile and Galo swallowed when he realized how much he was attracted to him.

“Hey Thymos, is there a problem there? Need some help getting out of the lake?” Lio replied out of the water sitting on the grass drying himself with his uniform shirt, only then did Galo realize that he hadn't moved an inch and was still staring at Lio, he then shook his head back to the earth leaving the lake - “Thank you Fotia, but I'm on my way.”

Lio tried not to look but it was impossible, even though he had seen Galo shirtless a  _ million _ times before, this was very different, his whole body sparkled reflecting the moonlight, his hair was a complete mess and his face was a little... flushed? It seemed so. As he approached, Lio freed his head from these thoughts by throwing the shirt to Galo dry himself too, he accepted by sitting in front of Lio while passing the shirt over his body, a fact that Lio failed miserably to ignore.

Now sitting next to each other they couldn't hide their smile, Galo took a deep breath and decided it was probably the  _ wrong _ time, but he was going to say what he needed anyway.

“Lio, I... I like you, I really do. I still don't fully understand this connection so unique that sometimes makes me feel like I am in your mind and you are in mine, but that is good, it makes me feel good to have you close, and I  _ want _ to have you closer in every way." - Galo said without being able to really face Lio, he was not sad, but he could not help feeling worried about the effect that these words could have and this reflected in his expression.

Lio sighed and smirked, approaching between Galo's legs and lifting his face with one hand, so they could look each other in the eye - “Don't tell me something so beautiful with such a sad face, makes it look like what you feel is bad, and it is not.”

Galo realized the impression it made and smiling confidently clarified everything - “I was just worried that it would make things weird between us, but I'm happy to put those thoughts out, and even more, because I feel this way for the most amazing guy that I know. And of course, even if you don't feel the same way, I just want to stay by your side.”

Lio got even closer to Galo, whispering against his lips now - “I like someone too, he's also amazing, with the most beautiful heart and smile I've ever seen... I just wonder if he still has any concerns or doubt of what he should do now.”

They looked into each other's eyes and finally Galo closed the distance between them by pressing his lips against Lio's, a calm and warm kiss that both waited too long to not appreciate slowly, soon their tongues met, they hugged and intertwined. Hands in each other's hair, the need and urgency growing as they finally released their doubts about what they felt.

Gradually the contact between them grew, Lio kissed Galo's jaw while walking with his fingers on his chest and belly, Galo held Lio firmly by the waist, and with the other hand, touched his back. It was as if the more they touched, the more they need to do it.

The touches and kisses became hotter, Lio bit the neck of Galo that returned doing the same while touching every piece that he managed to reach from his body. Galo was ablaze and due to the proximity between them, he could  _ feel _ that Lio was on the same path.

Lio could no longer think clearly, each kiss and touch was like electricity passing through his body, burning and making him wish for more.

Slowly a new concern took over Galo, and when Lio moved his hand down on his belly getting  _ too _ close he was unable to stay quiet. Obviously he wanted that as much as Lio, but there was an important issue that he started to whisper trying to keep the little rational impulse left in him - "Lio, do you want to do this, I mean, go through all the way?"

Lio whispered the answer, giving him one last kiss on the neck and lifting his head to look him in the eye - “Yes, I want to. And I can feel that you want too, right?”

Galo couldn't explain how he felt looking at Lio now, his face blushed, his mouth pink from the kisses and breathlessly asking for him.

"I want Lio,  _ a lot _ , more than I can explain... but you need to know that I... well... I have no experience at all... I never did that before." - Galo replied relieved to be able to get this off his chest.

Lio smiled, looking at Galo tenderly - “Well, I think we have a problem here then. Me neither, Galo.”

At that moment, Galo couldn't help making an expression of surprise, which led Lio to sincerely question what he had in mind - “Galo, I spent my whole life running, hiding, then leading the ex-burnish, I had no time for a relationship, much less this way...  _ You _ do surprise me.”

Galo realized that he had made really fool assumptions - “Of course, you're absolutely right, well… you're a really attractive guy and…  _ so sexy _ , so well I thought… oh forget it. As for me, well... I'm not exactly a  _ saint _ but I never felt it was the moment, I was never sure how I am now.”

Lio couldn't help but smirk, he felt exactly the same, but he thought it would be a bad idea to try anything out there, both having only,  _ at best _ , theoretical knowledge of what they should do - “Well, in my defense, you are also very attractive and  _ you _ live  _ half _ naked all the time... not that this is a bad thing, of course” he could not avoid a naughty smile here - “But, thinking about it, it would be a bad idea to do that here, even though I need another dip in the icy lake to completely convince myself of it. ”

Even though he was on fire, Galo had to agree, he wanted this to be incredible and he knew that the chances of something going wrong in the current scenario were high, so he agreed - “You are right, and besides, your shift is early tomorrow... I really want you, but we don't need to rush right? ”

"Okay, and I guarantee that tomorrow and later you will still have me" - Lio replied smiling, giving a last passionate kiss in Galo who reciprocated almost forgetting that they had agreed not to go further today.

After that, they started to get dressed to go home, everything seemed perfect until Galo couldn't keep his thoughts in his head - "Lio, I'm surprised by the ah, you know, I could feel it, you're really well endowed, I mean  _ gifted _ !" Lio looked at him  _ horrified _ and Galo realized the  _ size _ of the bullshit he had said, so he tried to fix it almost making it even worse - “WAIT not that I thought it were small, but you know, you are, better you  _ were _ , so short and so thin, so I thought... but I think it’s almost the size of mine, so... oh my, forget it, please, I'm an idiot. ”

Lio couldn't believe that the same man who moments earlier declared himself so kindly was now talking so much nonsense, he couldn't help but smile - "Okay, thanks, I  _ guess _ ." Then Lio came over and held Galo by the shirt next to his face, whispering - "But great that you noticed, now I want you to think about all the things we can do."

Galo swallowed, his body on fire once again, he couldn't think of an answer as he watched Lio get on the bike to ride and take them back, so he decided to be quiet this time while climbing on the back.

*

The next, day Galo arrived at the headquarters of BR anxious to see Lio even for a short time in the shift change. As soon as he entered the locker room, he came closer with a smiling Lio and he  _ knew _ he was smiling like an idiot from ear to ear.

"How was the night? And your shift? Everything went well?" - Galo asked approaching.

“Well, it wasn't very  _ easy _ to fall asleep, but when I did, I slept like an angel. The shift was ok, nothing bad happened. I was looking forward to seeing you.” - Lio replied, holding Galo's face.

"Me too... you can't imagine how much, Lio." Galo answered by returning the gesture and stroking his face "Well, we have something to solve here today, right?"

Lio didn't need to ask for explanations, he knew exactly what Galo was talking about: tell Ignis that they were now a couple.

Although they both knew it wouldn't be a problem, they were co-workers and it was the right thing to do, telling the team could wait, but Ignis was their boss and more than that, practically a father figure to both of them since they started working there.

Luckily Ignis was alone in his office when they asked to come in and sat in front of him, Ignis just needed a quick peek to see exactly what it was about and say in an amused tone - "Thymos, Fotia, finally!" Lio and Galo let out a loud “WHAT?!” at the same time, realizing how much they did not know how to disguise that they were involved or how much Ignis knew them better than they imagined.

“I hope you know how to behave in an exemplary manner at BR facilities, as you have always done, and of course, I am very, very happy for you." - Ignis finished smiling as if giving his blessing to their union.

"Thanks boss!" they answered, shouting at the same time making the situation even more funny. Galo, of course, could not help but question - “But, how did you knew? We just walked in here, we didn't say a word! ”

"Galo, you two are subtle like a herd of elephants from day one, always around each other, fighting as if you were already married, sleeping on each other's shoulders by the corners... I didn't expect that it would take so long, but I was aware that this conversation would happen sooner or later ”- Ignis replied smiling “Now you can go back to work and think about how you are going to tell everyone without creating a new complete combustion. ”

Galo and Lio left the room thinking the confusion that it would be telling everyone, but that would be a problem for another day. Galo decided to go with Lio to the parking lot now that his shift was over, after a restrained kiss of good bye, Lio suggested - “Tomorrow I'm off and you work in the afternoon, what do you think about going to my place after your shift? We can have dinner and, you can  _ sleep _ there... if you want of course.” Lio ended the sentence by looking at Galo from head to toe with a naughty smile that left no doubt that sleeping would not be exactly an option.

"Ah, YES, of course, of course, I mean... uhm yes, yes, I can go" Galo replied, losing his words because his mind was already elsewhere.

“Great, I'll wait for you at 6 pm then, I'll prepare dinner, you bring some wine, beer or whatever you want to drink. See you tomorrow,  _ Thymos  _ ”- Lio said as he got on the bike, leaving Galo behind thinking how the simple fact of Lio saying his last name could sound so obscene.

Galo felt a mix of joy and despair, he had 24 hours for  _ the _ dinner and started to think that it would have been better to have done everything in the fright in the forest, even if there was a disaster, than to live the agony of not knowing how to prepare for what was to come. Lio seemed so calm, how was that possible?

Galo needed help and knew who he could count on - “Remi, can we talk after your break? It is a little urgent and very important issue.”

Remi put his cup down and left it on the table while looking at Galo's worried face, already wondering what kind of disaster was coming - "Yes, of course, do you want to talk now?"

“YES, but not here, can we go to the roof? It's kind of personal...”- Galo replied, failing to hide the despair in his voice.

Arriving to the roof, Galo leaned over his chest and put everything out: how he always felt about Lio, in general terms the situation of the lake and that now he was in panic, needing some advices. He trusted Remi, he was always very discreet, and it would not be the first time that Galo confided something embarrassing asking for his help.

Remi listened carefully and inside couldn't help but think how much Galo was being  _ Galo _ and making the situation more complicated than it was in fact - “Well, it's not  _ news _ that the two of you would have something sooner or later, either way, I'm really happy for you” he replied smiling. “And about your doubts, I can’t say what you should or shouldn’t do, each couple has their own dynamic and each relationship is unique, so just keep calm."

Galo took a deep breath, as if just saying how he felt and hearing that he had nothing to worry about, the weight of it had become lighter.

Remi added - “Today you have free time after the shift, so put yourself together... in general you  _ know _ how it works, right? So stay calm, clear up your doubts and follow your heart.”

Galo sighed feeling grateful and realizing that it was not really the end of the world. At home, he put his thoughts and doubts in order and left his anxiety for the next day.

*

Exactly at 6 pm on the next day Galo was parking his bike in Lio's building, fortunately the work had been full of training and internal activities and only now he really felt anxious.

Galo looked at himself, adjusted his hair an handpicked black shirt, took a deep breath and rang the bell. Lio opened the door with a huge smile that made the only brain cell still functioning in Galo's head to panic, so he forgot what he was doing there and just stood staring - “Galo? Aren't you going to come in?”

Despite looking calm, Lio was also on fire, Galo was especially handsome today, his hair, his clothes, his  _ smell _ . Lio was sure he was smiling like a fool and blushing even trying to maintain his posture.

"AH of course, excuse me!" - Galo said finally getting in the apartment, Lio closed the door and they kissed, an urgent and hot kiss that lasted long enough for both of them to lose their breath. Lio took the bag with the drinks and guided Galo to the kitchen - "Wine, good choice, it will match the pasta that is almost done" Lio said as he took the glasses and handed the corkscrew for Galo to open the bottle. The smell was excellent, Lio and Varys were the best chefs in BR, Galo was not the worst, he knew how to get by, but nothing exceptional.

Lio had organized the low table in the living room for dinner, they sat on the floor and toasted, starting the small talk about work, happily relieving the anxiety in the air, the food was ready and of course, it was  _ great _ . Galo covered Lio with compliments and started to think that the gods of perks really looked after him, there was nothing about Lio that he didn’t think was absolutely incredible and he still didn't believe he’s with him.

Lio thought exactly the same and felt like a fool teenager in love, he actually spent many years running away and fighting for his survival and his people, so to live a moment like this with someone he had nothing less than total admiration for, was a deserved relief.

After arranging everything, they sat on the floor side by side leaning on the sofa, Lio settled into Galo's embrace. They weren't drunk, but the second half bottle of wine already made Lio's face blush in a lovely way, they looked at each other as if nothing else existed in the world at that moment.

Even if they were  _ officially _ together for just one day, it seemed that it had always been like that, it was how should be, each piece finally seemed to be in the right place.

__

_ * Here is where adult content begins* _

Galo set the glasses on the table, and as he stroked Lio's face, he began to kiss him, starting at the top of his head, forehead, nose, cheeks and finally his mouth. Lio felt his face burning, and his whole body followed the same path, he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Galo's neck. Quickly they were out of breath again, kissing around each other's neck.

Lio started to get up with his lips on Galo's, guiding them to the room, Galo lifted Lio, who wrapped his legs around his waist; arriving at the room, Galo sat on the bed with Lio now on his lap, who interrupted the kiss long enough to take off his own shirt, kissing Galo again while taking off his shirt too.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and exchanging tender touches until Galo's heart jumped in his chest when Lio started to go out from his lap, spreading kisses across his chest and reaching his belly while kneeling and pulling Galo's pants, leaving him only in underwear. Lio began to touch Galo, who was already hard, while looking at his face, as if asking for some kind of sign. Galo nodded, perhaps with too much conviction; He wanted to make it clear that Lio could do anything to him.

Lio exuded confidence but inside he was out of control, he didn’t know how to start all the things he wanted to do with Galo, and when he realized that the other was totally surrendered, he pulled his underwear down, discovering that the reality was even better than his expectations, Galo was  _ really _ beautiful in every way, no exceptions; without cutting eye contact he passed his tongue from the bottom to the top of his length, seeing Galo shudder, holding it tight, he began to lick the head in circles until finally putting it whole, or as much as he could, in his mouth, sucking slowly, letting go of the incredible sensation of seeing how much Galo was surrendered to him.

Galo had thought and planned a thousand things but could not remember or focus on anything other than the vision he is having now. Lio was sucking and looking at him in a naughty way, it was better than any fantasy or dream he could have ever imagined. He held him through the hair, stroking the back of his neck and grunting as low as he could, each grunt seemed to give Lio more fuel, and that made him fear how long he would last in this situation.

When Lio picked up the pace, Galo couldn't take it anymore and then pulled him up, kissing him urgently while taking off the rest of Lio’s clothes. He wanted to match the game, so he laid Lio on the bed while bending over, giving kisses all over his body until he got to where he really wanted to be. He couldn't help but stop for a moment and admire what he saw, Lio's skin was like silver with the moonlight that came in through the window, reminding him of the night before. Lio smiled and couldn't help it - “are you satisfied with what you see Thymos? Did I  _ meet _ your expectations?” Galo smiled back, placing a hand on Lio's face and reaching down to caress his entire body as he replied - "Really, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Lio couldn't help blushing even more and said amusingly looking at Galo from top to bottom - "You are not bad either...  _ not bad at all _ ."

Galo started to bend him over keeping eye contact, slowly kissing and licking Lio's nipples, going down to his belly until he reached the final spot, which was much  _ more _ than he expected, and put him even more on fire. He started to lick and suck watching Lio's reaction, that moaned and bowed as Galo increased his pace. Despite the lack of experience he had researched very well what would be the ideal to do and was starting to feel confident.

Lio resisted as he could, but the sight of Galo between his legs was more than his sanity could bear, so he pulled Galo towards him in an almost desperate kiss, both breathless, naked bodies in full contact, making Lio feel like he was burning, just like when he still had the Promare on his body. They began to  _ touch _ each other, Galo whispered his name in despair and Lio was no longer in control of the volume of his moans.

"Lio, I really can't take it anymore, how do you want to do this?" - Galo asked with a mumbling voice and eyes clouded with desire.

They hadn't talked about what dynamics they preferred and it was an open question since they both had no experience - “I really don't care, I want to do  _ everything _ you're open to try” Lio answered honestly, taking the opportunity to take his breath.

"I can really imagine you above me, with your  _ bossy _ way and it drives me crazy, but I'm also dying to be inside you" It was all that Galo could answer returning to kiss and lick Lio's neck.

"So do it, I want to feel you completely inside me." Lio answered by opening the drawer beside the bed with one hand. Galo picked up condoms and lube and placed them beside the bed, answering - "Okay, I'll start, but next time it's your turn, right."

Lio agreed, imagining that he would really like to have Galo under him, but they would have time, as much as they want to try everything.

"I'll start, let me know if something get strange or painful, ok?" Galo said while opening the lube and pouring it on his fingers. Lio agreed and sighed when he felt the first finger of Galo slowly entering into him, it seemed like it was too much, but he imagined that the discomfort was normal at the beginning and started to relax. Galo felt Lio relaxing more and became more and more crazy about it, he stroked Lio's member with his other hand and when he finally introduced the second finger he felt Lio tremble, starting to moan for him “Galo, is enough, I feel like I'm ready.”

Galo sighed reaching for one of the condoms next to them, before he could opening it Lio held his hand - "I know we haven't talked about it but I don't think it's necessary, I want to feel you  _ completely _ ... if you want to, of course."

Galo undeniably thought the same, they were living it together for the first time and he was dying to feel 100% of everything. He nodded in agreement, pouring the lube on his cock and said: "if you feel any pain let me know ok?"

Lio felt more than ready, so he nodded. when Galo started to get inside, he feared that he had misjudged how much he could take, but slowly the uncomfortable feeling began to be replaced by an inexplicable pleasure and need. Galo began to groan his name and left Lio more horny, he wanted it faster and deeper, and then he started to sign what we wanted with his body, bending and pulling the body of Galo towards him.

Galo understood the signs and obeyed the best he could, trying not to go beyond what Lio could take. The sight of Lio groaning and asking for more, asking for  _ him _ with his whole body was insane. Finally, he entered him completely, letting out a growl with the incredible sensation of being totally connected to him.

"I'm going to start moving ok, tell me if it's not good" Galo said using the sanity that he had left. Lio nodded in agreement and then Galo started to move, first slowly and then picking up pace, but always trying to maintain control for fear of hurting Lio. At that moment Lio's eyes clouded, he looked like a different person, grabbed Galo's neck bringing him close and whispered looking him in the eyes “Galo, you don't have to be a gentleman now, I want you to _fuck me_ _hard_ and _fast_ , and I want it _now_ ” Galo needed a second to assimilate this, he swallowed and obeyed feeling that if Lio spoke to him like this just one more time, it would be the end for him.

They kissed almost violently while Galo strictly obeyed Lio's orders, both moaning and grunting incomprehensible sounds between requests for more by calling each other's name. Galo caressed Lio's cock feeling him harder and harder while he knew that he couldn't resist much more. While Lio sucked his neck and wrapped his legs around his hip, Galo tried to form a coherent sentence "Lio, I can't take it anymore, I'm so, so close..."

"So do it, I want you to end it inside of me" Lio said in a tone of order and Galo couldn't resist, after a few more minutes he felt it was the end for him and came, grunting Lio's name, totally out of control of his own body, it was as if he had come out of himself, the sensation was incomparable and he could not imagine anything better than that.

Lio felt Galo spilling himself into him and could no longer hold it back, he reached the limit as he moaned for Galo, scratching his back and biting his neck. He felt his whole body on fire, burning in every inch like never before, and this for someone like him, who was inhabited by flames, was really something.

Breathless, they kissed passionately between pauses to catch their breath and sighs. When they actually came back to reality, Galo laid down, they turned to each other smiling as if sharing something unique in the world, and in fact, it was the best way to describe what they felt now. Between kisses and passionate whispers they fell asleep together.

Lio woke up with the sunlight coming in through the window, his first sight was Galo, who was still sleeping with a sweet expression. He couldn’t help but admire him, even with his shaggy hair he was still incredibly attractive, Lio touched his face, thinking about how happy he felt at his side.

Galo woke up smiling at him, with the sweetest eyes that Lio had ever saw, he felt his chest warm, as if the sun itself was looking at him.

Galo woke up feeling like the luckiest man ever, Lio was already awake and caressing him, his touch was soft and sweet, Galo couldn't wish anything more at that moment, it was just perfect.

"Good morning, boss" Galo couldn't help it, talking in an amusing tone.

"It's Lio, Lio Fotia, I already told you, Galo Thymos." Lio replied smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3  
> English is not my main language, but I did my best, I am always open to corrections.
> 
> \- And this is a fanfic, always have safe sex -
> 
> *
> 
> I'm Olivia, or just Liv!  
> Lover of the anime universe and currently a chaotic good Promare <3 fan.
> 
> You can also find me being crazy over anime stuff on social networks and other sites:  
> Twitter: @Liv_Carter_  
> Tumblr: liv-carter  
> Spirit Fanfiction: Liv_Carter
> 
> xoxo  
> \- Liv -


End file.
